The Moment When
by sunflower13
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the moments the team knew they would never be the same again. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I got this idea when I saw a story where the writer did one sentence bits about team bonding. It's called Unite by Phangirling if you want to check it out. So it inspired me to do this. Feel free to leave prompts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Prompt: Wally and coffee**

Everyone had just come back from a tiring mission that was supposed to be a simple gang busting, but turned out to involve Clayface and Super Venom. Everyone was dirty, exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to debrief so they could all shower and go to bed. While waiting for Batman to show up, Megan, quite innocently, put on a pot of coffee to brew. The Martian had quickly become addicted when after one of her cheer practices, all the Bumblebees had gone to the local Starbucks. About fifteen minutes later, the machine beeped, signaling it was done. Megan got out a mug (she was too tired to use her telekinesis), poured herself a cup, and went to sit by Conner on the couch. Wally was messing around in the kitchen, looking for something to refuel with, when he came across the leftover coffee. _"This is exactly what I need to perk up!"_ he thought to himself. He grabbed a mug and poured the rest of the coffee into it. He hated the taste of black coffee, so he added copious amounts of sugar and milk. Then he joined the rest of the team in the living room. After sitting in the recliner, he took a big slurp of the coffee. Artemis frowned at him for being so loud, and then stared at the mug with a confused look on her face. Robin, noticing what Artemis was looking at, grew a troubled look on his face.

"KF, is that coffee?" he asked.

"Yup," Wally said, taking a big gulp.

"Don't you hate black coffee?"

"Yeah, but I added sugar to this," Wally said. He tipped back the mug to get the last drops.

"Wait-" Robin shouted. But it was too late. Wally had already swallowed. He started vibrating in place. Artemis, seeing what was coming, quickly left the room. Wally started bouncing up and down in the chair. The rest of the team finally looked up, and noticed Wally. The looks on their faces said that they knew they were never going to be the same again. Then he got up and zipped around the room, talking at superspeed.

"'mreallyboredRobindosomething…"

Aqualad looked at Wally, alarmed. "Robin…do you know what we should do?" Robin got up and left the room, with the rest of the team following.

One chase among the rafters, two secret passages, and six tranquilizer darts later, Wally was finally sound asleep on the couch. The rest of the team, panting, looked at the mess they had made.

"Sorry I'm late, we had trouble transporting Clayface…" Batman's voice trailed off as he came into the room. "…Do I really want to know?" he asked.

The team shook their heads, and bolted from the room.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and if you have any prompts, leave those in a review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! I know I it's been a while since I updated, but I've been really busy. But so I won't have to have my laptop, I bought a notebook. Yeah I know. Should have done that a long time ago. Oh well. Anywho, I know you don't want to listen to my rambling when you could be reading, so I'll stop. One important note: Kate is my own character. I was going to use Rocket, but I really don't like her. So I used Kate! She has her own story, called ****The Two Newbies**** if you wanna check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network does.**

**Prompt: Kaldur' true love**

I watched as Kate sparred with Artemis. She had such grace, even while fighting. Kate swept Artemis's feet out from under her, causing Artemis to fall to the ground.

_ "Artemis, fail,"_ stated the computer. Kate grinned as she helped Artemis up. "Better luck next time," she said.

"Good job both of you," Black Canary stated. "Kaldur and Kate, you're up next." I stepped up onto the platform. Kate flashed me a smile before getting into a fighting stance. "Begin," Black Canary said. Kate and I circled each other, looking for an opening.

"Black Canary, report," Batman said as his image came onto the screen. "Klarion has been spotted in Romania. We believe he is trying to make an alliance with some of the other wizards there. You and the rest of the League are going there to stop him. Batman out."

"Alright, training is canceled," Black Canary said, turning towards us. "Good job everyone; I'll see you next week." She walked out of the room, presumably towards the zeta tubes. I hopped off the platform; then turned to offer my hand to Kate. She took it, and I helped her down. A strand of her long blonde hair had come loose from her braid while fighting. Without thinking, I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. My hand lingered there as I stared at her blue-gray eyes. I broke away first as I glanced around the room, noticing that everyone else had already left the training room. I quickly walked to the living room where the rest of the team was. I could hear Kate following me. Ever since my August visit to Atlantis we had been having moments like that. Moments where we would just stare at each other. I was always the first one to break away. Tula was always in my mind when I did so. I knew she was with Garth, but I guess some part of me insisted on hoping that maybe one day they wouldn't be together anymore, and if I were there, and Tula… I shook my head. My friends were happy, and that was all that mattered. But still… My reverie was broken by Megan floating into the room with several large boxes floating behind her.

"What are in those Megalicious?" Wally asked.

"Christmas decorations!" she exclaimed. I was startled. It was December already? I guess with all the missions I hadn't really paid attention to the date. Conner walked in, dragging a huge evergreen behind him. Wolf followed him, jumping around like a hyperactive puppy.

"No Wolf, we aren't playing fetch!" Conner said. Wolf's head went down, and he walked away, dejected. Megan instantly started telepathically lifting ornaments onto the tree. Within minutes, Megan had made her way through all three boxes of ornaments, yet the tree looked like something out of a housekeeping magazine. At the very bottom of the last box was a bundle of leaves. Megan looked at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

Robin looked up from his wrist computer. "Mistletoe. You hang it up in a doorway, and whenever two people go underneath it at the same time they have to kiss. Then one of them goes and puts it somewhere else."

"Hello Megan!" the Martian exclaimed. "Of course it's mistletoe! We have to hang this up!"

"I agree!" Wally quickly seconded.

"Red Tornado!" Megan shouted.

"Is there something wrong?" the robot said as it walked into the room.

"Oh no. I wanted to go ask you if you could hide this somewhere," Megan said, holding up the mistletoe.

"I do not understand why you would want me to, but alright," Red Tornado said, reaching for the mistletoe. He floated out of the room, and we all returned to our activities.

*****one week later*****

So far, no one had found the mistletoe, at least together. I was walking to the library to get a book on surface-land Christmas traditions. I did not understand the concept of Santa Claus. Just as I was walking in, Kate walked out. We bumped into each other, and her books tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry," we said as one. We both smiled, and knelt to pick up the books. Kate let out a laugh. We sat there in a comfortable silence, and once again I found myself looking into her eyes. She absentmindedly smiled, but as her gaze drifted upward her smile was replaced by a deep blush. I looked upwards, and also blushed. Above us was the mistletoe. I looked down at Kate; she was looking at the ground. I noted how her braid flowed over her shoulder, how a few faint freckles dusted her normally pale cheeks, how her muscled body would be intimidating if not for her smile and kind demeanor, how she was graceful no matter what she was doing. Keeping these things in mind, and nothing else, I reached forward, lifted her chin, and kissed her. I felt a slight tingle, like when I used my eel tattoos. I broke away, and was rewarded by a dazzling smile. For once, a certain red-haired Atlantean girl was completely out of my mind.

**Tada! Really sweet, and completely out of season. I don't know why Christmas, guess I couldn't think of another way to have them kiss. My creative juices are pretty low right now. Anywho, please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! In an effort to make my summer productive, I'm updating all my stories this week. That, and I want to start another story, but I would feel bad if I did that and ignored my other stories. So I'd like to give a shoutout to InvisibleNinja1234 for giving me this idea. And a reminder that if you give me a prompt, I'll write a story about it. Anywho, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Prompt: Hyper Robin**

Robin walked away from the zeta tube he had just come from. He was super tired because he and Batman had taken down Joker AGAIN, but they had all promised to meet at the cave tonight for a movie night. No one was in the living room. The kitchen maybe? Robin walked in. No one was there either, but there was a bag of chocolates on the counter. _"These must be Megan's. I'm sure she won't mind if I have a few,"_ Robin thought. He grabbed a handful of the candy and popped them in his mouth. Chewing, he walked back into the living room, where he found the rest of the team.

"Hey, guys," Robin said.

"Where were you man? We nearly started without you!" Wally replied.

"Joker," was Robin's one word answer.

"I'll go get the snacks," Megan said with a smile. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed the open bag on the counter. _"I wonder who opened this bag. I meant to return it,"_ she thought. She grabbed the bag off the counter and went back into the living room. "Did anyone eat these chocolates?"

"I did," Robin volunteered.

"Oh no!" Megan exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"What is it Green Cheeks?" Wally asked.

"These chocolates are infused with caffeine. A lot of it. I thought they were normal, so I bought them. I noticed what they were, and I was going to return them, which is why they were out. How many did you eat?"

"A handful," Robin admitted.

"This is really, really bad," Wally commented, right as Robin started bouncing his leg up and down. Pretty soon, Robin was swinging around the room. He went from the back of the couch, to the top of the TV, to the rafters, to Conner's shoulders, to the back of the couch again.

"Not again," Artemis groaned.

"Let's go get the tranquilizer guns," Kaldur sighed. The team trooped off, Robin following, still jumping on the others' shoulders. Wally ran ahead and quickly returned with the gun. He aimed and fired at Robin, and the dart hit Robin in the arm. However, it had no effect on him.

"Why isn't it working?" Megan asked, perplexed.

Wally groaned. "Now I remember. Batman made Robin build up a resistance to tranquilizers. I guess the only thing we can do is wait it out." The team had looks of horror written across their faces. "Relax," Wally said. "All we have to do is lock him in one of the interrogation rooms." Everyone gave sighs of relief, and dutifully followed Wally to the interrogation rooms.

**Three Hours Later**

"The caffeine should be worn off by now," Wally commented as they headed back towards the room they had locked Robin in. As soon as they unlocked the door, Robin burst out, and jumped onto the rafters. Doing a few turns like the rafters were a set of parallel bars, he landed upside down on Conner's shoulders.

"Hey guys! Miss me!" he said in a blur.

_"Batman, 02,"_ the zeta tube announced.

"Oh thank goodness," Artemis exclaimed. Collectively, they ran towards the zeta tube, Robin bouncing up and down on Conner's shoulders.

"Batman, you gotta help us!" Wally shouted. "Robin ate some of those caffeine chocolates!"

Batman stared at them. "Robin is not affected by caffeine," he stated.

"ROBIN!" Artemis shouted.

The person being yelled at flipped onto the ground and let loose his famous chuckle. "Man, I got you guys good!" Then he ran off as Artemis shot arrows from her crossbow at him.

**Well InvisibleNinja1234, how'd you like it? I don't think the ending is quite what you had in mind, but I can totally see Robin doing that. Everyone else, tell me how you liked it too!**


End file.
